


Family

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: Ironstrange Cinematic Universe [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), I made myself laugh, Ironfamily, M/M, One Shot, Short, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, lol, tony snaPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: An alternate ending to From the Top: Endgame (and also regular Endgame), because one of the writers should have thought of this. When Tony takes the stones and goes to snap, someone holds his hand.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Cinematic Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466356
Comments: 7
Kudos: 245





	Family

“I . . . am . . . _inevitable_.”

Thanos snapped.

And nothing happened.

The Mad Titan looked around in shock, his eyes landing on Tony. Iron Man raised his red-and-gold gauntlet, showing off the Infinity Stones. He closed his fist, and immediately resisted the urge to scream. Raw power and energy, enough to fuel the sun, enough to power a thousand stars, filled his hand, then his arm, then his whole body. He was dissolving, consumed by acid and venom and _fire_.

He never faltered. “And I . . . am—”

Suddenly a hand, scarred and shaking took his, one that he knew so well despite having not felt it in five years.

Tony whipped around to look at his husband. “Stephen?”

The sorcerer, looking tired and far older than he was, gripped Tony’s hand with all the strength he had. “Don’t worry,” Stephen said, his voice a promise. Barely ten feet away, Wong and Wanda held Thanos in one place, giving them time. “I’ll bear it with you.”

Tony shook his head and tried to wrench his hand away. “Stephen, you’ll—”

Someone else grabbed Stephen’s free hand, her fingers sheathed in blue-and-gold. “We’ve got you,” Pepper said, and beside her, Rhodey landed heavy on the ground and wrapped a hand around Pepper’s. He didn’t speak, only nodded once to Tony, but Tony’s heart beat and ached to see them.

Suddenly, a spiderling in red and blue and gold was bounding towards them. “Hold on!” He leaped up and landed beside Rhodey, panting as he grabbed an armored hand. “I’m here! I’m also a part of this!”

By then, the remaining Avengers, Steve and Clint and Thor and Bruce, had joined Wanda and Wong in holding Thanos down. The Guardians, Nebula and Gamora and Quill and Drax and Mantis and Rocket, joined the chain. Behind them came T’Challa, Shuri, Okoye, and a host of sorcerers, not all of them knowing what would happen, but all understanding the importance. 

Tony and Stephen looked at each other once more. Stephen’s weak hand squeezed his. “We’ve got you, Tony.” In his head, Stephen’s voice echoed. _I love you._

By then, Tony was close to passing out from the pain, but he raised his head high and faced the Titan head-on when he spoke. _Where was I?_ “We’re Earth’s defenders. And _I_ am Iron Man.” 

Tony snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously we've all heard someone be like "hey, why didn't everyone help Tony out with the stones like at the end of Guardians of the Galaxy?" Well, I am sexier than the Russos, and I wrote it for you guys.
> 
> Me: *side-eyes the non-Tony Avengers* Y'all can help too, I guess.


End file.
